love in a new city
by XikutosgirlX
Summary: amu gose on vacation back to her onl city and invites all her friends...including ikuto. will she fall for ikuto or fall for her crush from six years ago?
1. Chapter 1

_Amu's Pov_

"well today's meeting is over see you all tomorrow" said a little boy with blond hair and oink eyes. We all left to go home. Yaya and Rima went the same way as my so we walked together. All of a sudden I got a text. We all looked at it. It was from my mom and it said

**Amu me and your dad have something exiting to tell you **

**Come home quickly!!!  
**

"wow your mom's really exited I wonder what she wants to tell you?" said Rima.

"Yaya wants to know!" yelled Yaya excitedly.

"ok ok I'll tell you tomorrow." I said and found out we were now at my house "bye." I said and ran into my house.

"hey mom I'm home . What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh Amu me and your dad just got plane tickets to go to Massachusetts! And from there we'll drive to Boston! but were only staying there for 3 months. Oh and you can also bring all the friends you want!" said my mom

"OH MY GOD! REALLY OH MOM I CANT WAIT THANK YOU MOM , DAD!!!" I said hugging them both.

" your welcome Amu. But no boys please!!!" my dad wined.

" Amu don't listen to your dad bring all the boys you want!." My mom said looking at my dad.

"ok thanks mom." I said and ran up to my room.

When I got to my room I saw Ikuto sitting on my bed and the balcony door open.

"how did you get in here?" I said

"your door was unlocked." He said

"well that doesn't give you the right to come in!"

"oh… sorry. I heard what your mom said bout you going to Boston. so you gonna invite me?!" I turned around and he looked exited and was about to fall of my bed. I guess he really wanted to come and my mom said I could invite anyone…

"fine but you can't do anything perverted ok!" all he did was nod he looked like a little boy who just had his wish come true.

"Ikuto you have to promise ok?"

"hm oh ya I promise well I'll try my hardest." He said smiling and laughing.

"Ikuto!" I said turning back to my deask to finish my homework.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I went to school so exited to tell everyone and see if they could come. But I had to wait till the royal garden meeting. When it finally came I was so exited I was there 5 minutes early. When they all came I freaked out and told them.

"OH MY GAWD GUYS I'M GOING BACK TO MY HOME TOWN FOR VACATION!" I said.

"wow Amu you must be happy. Well… you are I can see." Tadase said laughing.

"ya I am and I found out you can all come!"

They all just stared at me with excitement until Yaya broke the silence.

"yaaaaaaaaaa Yaya want to come!"

"well ask your mom it's three months".

"ok well all ask!"

After that I went home I told my mom that everyone was going to ask if they could come on vacation with us. After I went upstairs and worked on my homework. I heard a knock on my balcony door. I turned to see Ikuto outside soaked! It was down pouring outside so I let him in.

"stay." I said and ran off to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and a pair of my dad's pj's and went to my room. Ikuto was still standing there. I handed him the towel and pj"s

"get dressed your staying the night." I said and he started to take his shirt off. "IKUTO WAIT TILL I GET OUT!!!" I yelled. He just continued so I left and waited outside my room.

When he was done he opened the door and stood there.

"ummm cann I come in?" I asked a little annoyed he was acting weird.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me into my room while closing the door. When the door was closed he pulled me into a warm embrace

"I-Ikuto what are you doing?!" I asked trying to pull away.

"." he said

I stopped and stayed there. he was warm but cold at the same time. He also smelled like my dad a little. I didn't like that. I like the way he smelled and only his smell. The smell you get when you walk outside and you smell the midnight air.

"thank you for inviting me to boston." he said

"yeah, sure. Your welcome. Can you let me go now?" I said

He let me go and laid down on my bed.

"What! No! Floor!" I yelled

"Amu-chan who are you talking to?" my mom yelled from downstairs

"no one" I yelled back and turned to give Ikuto a glare

"come on Amu I'm sick from being in the rain" he said while coughing and sneezing

"ya real convincing!...fine."

He had a smirk on his face and wouldn't stop staring at me.

_Oh god what did I just do to myself!!!_

I finished my home work and went to get in bed. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"IKUTO!" I said while hitting his hands.

"mmmm so warm" he said pretending to be asleep.

"You are not asleep!"

When he didn't say anything I said " your not gonna move are you"

Still nothing so I gave upand fell asleep in his arms forgetting to tell my mom.

**Ikuto's pov**

When Amu was finally asleep I opened my eyes.

_She's so damn adorable when she sleeps!!!_

I stared at her and she turned around and cuddled into my chest. I smiled and pulled her closer. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Amu-chan are you awake?" her mom said

I didn't know where to go! All of a sudden the door knob turned and the door swung open.

**Amu's pov**

I woke up to my door swinging open

_Oh crap_

"Amu-chan what is this!" my mom said wide eyed.

"mom I can explain".


	3. Chapter 3

"mom I can explain."

"you better! Why is your room so messy! And your balcony door Is wide open! What if someone came in and took you when you were sleeping!?"

I looked around my room to find Ikuto no were in sight.

"oh sorry mom. I'll clean it up right now." I said still looking around for Ikuto.

"ok then good night."

"night mom." And with that she left.

"wow that was close" said a husky voice.

I turned to find Ikuto. He was coming out of my closet.

"IKUTO!" I yelled

"what?" he said looking at me confused.

"do you know how much trouble I could have got into!"

"Amu chan quiet down" ran said peeking from her egg.

"sorry." Me and Ikuto said at the same time.

I turned back and glared at Ikuto.

"hey Amu I know you like staring at me but don't you have to clean your room?"

"I DON'T LIKE STARING AT YOU!!!" I yelled at him.

"whatever" he said and laid down on my bed.

I finished cleaning my room and turned to see Ikuto sleeping in my bed. I knew he wouldn't move so I just fell asleep with my back to him.

I woke up and Ikuto wasn't next to me. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked around my room. He wasn't anywhere. I got up and ran to my closet to find…clothes but no Ikuto. Then my balcony but still no Ikuto.

_Where is he?_

I heard a big bang from down stairs.

"Ikuto?"

I walked downstairs

"IKUTO!" I yelled.

I saw him laying on the floor and he was covered in blood.

He was holding his stomach. I ran and kneeled beside him. i moved his hand away to find out he was shot.

"IKUTO ARE YOU OK?" I asked scared

"Amu… I can't breath." He said.

"It's ok Ikuto you'll be alright." I started crying.

"Amu where'd you go?"

" NO! IKUTO LISTEN TO ME! TRY TO BREATH AND DON'T FALL ASLEEP NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Amu I can't stay awake."

" IKUTO YOU HAVE TO!"

No respond

"IKUTO!" still nothing

He was staring at the ceiling without blinking, his mouth barley open. And had no pulse.

I heard something behind me and turned to see a guy with a gun pointing towards me. I heard a click got up and out of the way right before the bullet shot.

I ran upstairs and hide in my closet. I heard a loud noise and my door was kicked in. He looked around my room and I moved to get a better view. Something fell. I started hearing footsteps coming closer. He opened my closet door and shoot me.

I sat up in my bed screaming. I was sweating and my hair was sticking to my face.

"Amu it's ok. Your alright." Ikuto said as he rapped one arm around my waist and the other stroking my hair.

"Ikuto please don't leave me." I said crying.

"Amu I wont ever leave you. Never"

"thank you Ikuto" I said and cuddled into his chest. I was happy he was here with me and not leaving. I felt this weird feeling inside me now. I didn't know what it was until I fell asleep. I loved Ikuto


	4. Chapter 4

The next day during the royal garden we talked about Boston the whole time.

"so can you all come?" I asked

They all said yes.

"Amu-chi me and tadase can only stay for a month we have to go to a funeral. We found out we are cousins and your uncle died." Yaya said sadly.

" that's fine." I said kind of relived.

"hey does anyone know where I could find Utau?" I asked.

"ya I have her number in my phone. Were going out now." Kukai said.

"oh great can we ca-"

_Ring ring ring._

Kukai looked at his phone

"she'll be here in 3…2…1"

"AMUUUUUUU!" Utau screamed running to come hug me.

"hi Utau" I said sweatdroping.

"amu why didn't you invite me to Boston with you?!"

"well I was just going to call you but you came"

"so…I can come?"

"YES"

"eeeeekkkkk!"

"ok so we leave in two days so you might want to be packed by tomorrow because were leaving at 4:00 am"

"EHAT" everyone said at the same time.

"hehe well the plane takes off at 5:00 and it takes an hour to get to the air port."

"fine" they all said and we all went home.

When I got home no one was there. I found a note on the table and read

_Amu,_

_Me papa and ami went to the market. We'll be home in 4 hours._

She wrote the time and I found out I had 3 hours.

I went up to my room to pack and found Ikuto on my bed listening to my ipod.

"what are you doing here?" I asked

"had nothing better to do" he said looking through my songs.

I went up to him and ripped my ipod out of his hands.

"how many songs did you see?"

"all A's and some B's"

"how many did you listen to?"

"two…why?"

"don't ever listen to my ipod again without my permission!"

I plopped my ipod on my desk and started to pack. I packed like all my clothes and when I was done I put my ipod, phone, and camera on top.

"when I was done I turned to see Ikuto sleeping. He's always sleeping. Oh well I mean he's so cute when he sleeps. I got into bed and then it hit me. What if he wakes up and I'm hear without bothering him about it. What if he finds out I like him!

I quickly turned and pushed him off my bed and he landed on the floor hard. Thank god my parents weren't home. I mean it must be weir that I'm going to bed at like 5 but I'm tired I got like no sleep last night cause of my dream.

I looked down to see Ikuto rubbing his butt.

"ow!" he said looking up at me.

"well don't sleep in my bed" I said turning to go to sleep. I waited a few minuets to see if Ikuto was going to come up but he didn't. I was kind of sad but I fell asleep anyway.

I woke up around 5:00 and was cuddled into Ikuto's chest. I liked it. He was warm and smelled sweet I didn't want to move but I had to.

"Ikuto!" I yelled and tried to push him away.

"mmmmmm. Sleep don't move." He said pulling me in closer.

I blushed and didn't move. Ikuto looked down at me and was smirking. No. that he was smiling! Actually smiling! I was happy and found me self smiling he found this out his smile grew into his usual smirk.

**Ikuto's pov**

_Ok I admit it! I love Amu! I always have and always will. Ever since that day she fell on me in the hole. Ok I promse myself I will tell he my feelings in Boston!_

**Amu's pov**

Me and Ikuto stayed like that for another hour befor my alarm went off. I got up, grabed my clothes and headed toward the bathroom. When I was done I went downstairs and started to make myself some breakfast.

"Amu honey why are you up so early?" my mama asked coming downstairs.

"umm? Getting readly for school."

"honey it's Saturday."

"oh…OH! It is isn't it… hehe sorry mama."

"it's fine honey I'm going back to bed."

"k bye mama." I said as she went back upstairs.

I finished making breakfast and brought it up to Ikuto.

"why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"It's Saturday." I said handing him his breakfast.

I made choco chip pancakes shaped as cats and eggs. But he just pushed it back towards me and said "feed me."

"what no!" I said

"please"

"fine!"

I started to put a piece of pancake in his mouth but he said something

"who else is coming?"

"well me, you, utau, tadase, yaya, rima, nagi, and kakui."

"ahhh kiddy king is coming."

"ya but him and yaya can only stay for a month."

"thank god!"

"hey there my friends."

"oh tadase is just a friend I thought you liked him."

"w-well not anymore. I l-like someone else!" damn my studdering

"oh really…who."

"I'm not telling you!!!"

"Why do I know him. Scared ill tell him?"

"you cant tell him and trust me know him more than you think."

"what do you mean?"

"oh nothing."

When my mom woke up I told her I was done paking. She told me she had something for me. For when we go to boston. I went into her room and she pulled out a beautiful dress.

(pics of all dresses on profile!!!please look!!!;))

"oh my god mom it's beautiful!"

"wait there's more"

She pulled out 4 more dresses.

"but why?" I asked straing at them all. The frilly edges different colors.

"just trust me you'll need them you'll see soon."

"umm ok"

"well amu why don't you go call your friends and see if they can stay the night. It would be easier and we wont have to pick them up."

"kk ill call now."

I ran up to my room to call everyone.

"Ikuto you should go home and get packed and when you come back come through the front door."

"kk see you later."

"bye"

I had about an hour befor everyone was going to be here so I decided to make some cookies. Su helped and we made choco chip cookies and cheese cake brownies. When they were done I put them on the table to cool.

_Ding dong_

I opened the door to find Utau and Rima

"hey guys" I said letting them in. they put their bags next to the table.

"Amu we have a major love crises!!!"

"what are you talking about Utau?"

"Rima likes nagi but we're not sure if Nagi likes Rima. We think Nagi likes Rima but we're not sure and Rima is to chicken to ask Nagi out or tell him she likes him!"

"ahh same thing with me. I like Ikuto but I'm to scared to tell him! What if he doesn't like me and it wrecks our friend ship!"

"don't worry guys you will tell them both how you feel in boston!"

"k deal" me and rima said at the same time.

_Ding dong_

I went to the door and there was Ikuto ,Nagi, and kukai. I turned to look at Rima and Utau. We all burst out into laughter

"what is it? Kukai asked

"nothing" Rima said

_Ding dong_

Yaya and Tadase were at the door. Hey am-…COOKIES!!!" Yaya yelled and ran to the food.

My mom came down to meet everyone. After we went into my room and talked. Around 7:00 Utau decided to play truth or dare. Utau spun the bottle first it landed on nagi

"so do you like any girls in this room right now nagi?"

"yes I do."

"WHO"

"Ahh one question."

"fine"

Nagi spun the bottle it landed on ikuto.

"do _you_ like any girls in this room?"

"ya "

"kk"

Ikuto spun the bottle and it landed on Utau

"k I dare you to kiss kukai"

"What n-" before she could finish kukai kissed her

She blushed madly and when he was done she spun the bottle. It landed on Ikuto

"sweet revenge" she said smiling

"truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Amu"

"what no!!!" I said but Ikuto quikly pecked my lips. I couldn't feel them like I would in a real kiss the warmth and softness against my lips. Once he was done I stood up.

"I think I'm going to go scrub my lips with like 5 bars of soap now" I said giving Utau an evil stare which made her very scared.

Once we were done we all went to bed and couldn't wait till Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up before everyone because I was so excited. I got outa my bed and shivered as my bare feet hit the cold hard floor. I stepped over everyone asleep on my floor and went to my closet. I grabbed the big black box out of my closet and carried it downstairs. I sat on the couch and put the box on the table and opened it. It was filled with pictures and letters and other stuff I had when I was in Boston.

I picked up one of the letters. It was old and ripped and I had to blow some dust off of it to read it.

_Amu, _

_I'm so upset your leaving but then at the same time I'm also happy for you! We had such great times together and I will miss remembering them everyday with you. I just wish you could stay so we could have more memories throughout our lives. Hope you like Japan and make many new friends. Hope to see you soon! _

_Love Emily!_

As I read the note I smiled. I loved Emily. She was the smartest person I knew now that I think of it. That's why the letter seemed like an adult wrote that letter to me. *sigh*. But I still have to love her. Next I picked up the picture of Emily, Sal, and Tiffany and me. We were all next to each other in our bathing suits on the beach arms over each other smiling to the camera. I missed those days…where I could just go to the beach with all my friends. Be myself. I feel different when im here. I guess everyones gonna be really surprised when they see the real me. Well…maybe I wont change when I go back to Boston!...ya…no. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked up from the picture to see Ikuto walking down the stairs. He came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Your up early I see." He said.

"I could say the same to you." I said back.

"hmm…What are you looking at?" He said laying his head on my shoulder so he could see. At the time I really didn't care so I let him stay there.

"Just some pictures and letters from my friends in Boston."

Ikuto took the picture of me and my friends at the beach out of my hand to see it. "you look really happy here."

"Am I not ever happy here?" I said confused.

"no you are. I just seems as if you hold back. But not in this picture. You just look different. Like your being yourself."

_I was thinking the same thing _ I thought.

*sigh*

"Something wrong" He asked

"No nothing…I'm just…concerned that I will be different when we get to Boston."

"What do you mean?"

"You see soon." I said and I picked up the next picture.

It was a picture of My friends Kristen, Sabrina, Emily (again), David and me all dressed as nerds on Halloween. I had my nerd glasses and a skirt and button down shirt on. And everyone else was wearing the same. I laughed and so did Ikuto.

_Did Ikuto just laugh? _I thought _…wow…ive never heard Ikuto laugh before…its so…cute! ^w^_

I looked at the clock on the table.

"Its 3:52…we should wake everyone up before the alarm does." I said putting the picture back and closing the box.

"ok" Ikuto said getting up and going to my room upstairs.

We both walked upstairs and I put the box with my stuff so I would remember to bring it. Ikuto started to wake the boys up and I started to wake the girls up….i took a while but everyone was up…and kind of cranky. We all got dressed. I decided to wear clothes people would wear in Boston…not clothes like I did in Japan. So I grabbed a pair of dark jeans ripped at the knee and a bright neon green zebra tee. The I grabed a yellow lightning bolt necklace and threw on some knee high convers. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Jus seeing me in this outfit reminded me so much of being in Boston. But the funny thing is…I stood out SO much there to. So it's not like im gonna fit in anyway by wearing this outfit…but then again why would I wanna fit in? ^-^!

I walked downstairs and everyone looked at me wide eyed. But Utau was the first to comment on my new look ( well its not really new since this is the kind of stuff I would wear all the time in Boston but its new to them cause id never wear it on japan.)

"AMU! You look amazing! Oh my god! I love this! Its ADORABLE!"

"Haha! Thank you Utau!" I said smiling. _At least they like it!_

" What kind of pants are you wearing!"

"These are jeans. There VERY popular in Boston so were all gonna buy a completely new wardrobe since my unvle lives in Boston and owns like 5 huge malls so hes kinda rich!"

(btw…I don't know if they sell jeans in japan or not…if they do then tough! They don't in my story!)

"Really!" Rima said with stars in her eyes!

"A HUGE SHOPPING SPREE!" Utau said with stars in her eyes too.

"A DREAM COME TRUE!" They both said in usion.

"Haha ya! And same for the boys."

"This is gonna be so fun Amu Chan! Thank you very much!" Tadase said

"uhh Your welcome Tadase!" I said smiling.

"Alright everyone lets get going!" my mom said walking down the stiars with her hands full of bags.

We all put our bags I the trunk of the three cars we had. Me and the girl drove in one car. The boy n another and my parents and ami in the last one.


End file.
